


That's My Future?

by SuperStitious18



Series: That's Our Future? [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Confusion, F/F, Fluff, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Based off an anon I got: What would happen if one side of Avalance would travel 5-10 years in the future and saw themself being happy with the woman they were enemies with?UPDATE: This story will be continued as a series.





	That's My Future?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

"Arriving in 2026, Captain Lance." Gideon's voice announced to Sara as she landed the jumpship in a rather secluded area of Star City.    
  
Sara reclined in her seat, sighing as she thanked Gideon for alerting her. There had been an alert over the wire of a weird occurance in this time period, something Ray picked up when he accidentally stumbled across the Bureau's radio frequency. So Sara offered to take it, stating she knew Star City the best and could blend in better in the background than any of the other Legends. They all agreed to let her take the lead and do solo recon on this mission.   
  
It also had nothing to do with the fact Rip had been riding her ass about getting along better with 'Ms. Stick Up Her Ass' Agent Sharpe. He seemed smug almost everytime he mentioned it, increasing her urge to deck him across the face. It didn't help that Sharpe gained a little of her respect when she had told him that them getting along should be no worry of his and instead to focus on the anachronisms.    
  
Sara shook herself back to the reality she was in, she had to focus and find out what was confusing so many people. Just WHY Rip had been so smug when she saw him before she took off to try and figure this out. She was a detective's daughter, sue her for being curious. Sara was also very competitive and she was going to find out what was going on before anyone else did.   
  
Of course it'd be raining now. Well, no matter, the equipment she had to track down the disturbance was water proof and she absolutely loved when it rained. Secretly she found it romantic, having been a big fan of when the romantic interests had dramatic kisses happen in the rain when she was a child. Sara dreamed of the day where she could have something like that, maybe not the drama because by now she was extremely tired of it. The love for another human, definitely something on her list even if it felt impossible because her history.   
  
The machine in her hands beeped, alerting her that she picked up what was causing everyone to scratch their heads.   
  
But she was NOT expecting to see herself at one of those cafe's with outdoor seating, a steaming cup of something in her hands. Future Sara was very pregnant with a small toddler sitting in a booster seat near her, babbling away to her and future her smiling adoringly at said toddler.    
  
Maybe there was a way she could get closer because there was absolutely no way that this was her, maybe one of those dopplegangers Team Flash and Arrow were always encountering. Using her absolutely prime sneaking skills, she managed to get closer, hopefully undetected.   
  
"Mama? When is mommy gonna be here?" The small girl asked, sounding extremely impatient.   
  
"Mommy will be here soon baby girl. She said she was running late."   
  
So she was with a woman in the future? Sara wondered who it could be, she wasn't  **that** far in the future and the little girl was around five years old by her best estimate... Would she meet her soon? How did they meet? Where?    
  
"I want mommy here right now!"   
  
"Laurel." Future Sara warned, her tone telling the little girl she was on thin ice if she continued. "You know mommy's job causes her to be extremely busy. How about this, I'll message her and tell her she's being VERY rude by being at the Bureau and not here?"   
  
She almost fell on her ass at hearing the word Bureau leave her future self's lips. There was  **no way** she'd be with someone from that awful place.   
  
Also, they named their first child Laurel? It made her wonder who suggested it, how her future partner worked out her history. Did she ask or did she read a file on Sara? She had no idea how to process this anymore.   
  
"Sorry I'm late love." Holy shit, was that-?   
  
"You better be, Laurel was getting impatient."   
  
"Only Laurel?" There was NO way that was Ava Shape. "Why Mrs. Lance, you didn't miss me?" Ava teased Future Sara, causing present Sara to almost have a heart attack because they were  _ married. _   
  
"Nope." She peeked and saw Ava lean down to give her future self a kiss. "I only missed you because we were waiting for you so we could eat."   
  
"Uh huh, I see through to your ulterior motive babe." What was with all the pets names? Agent Sharpe was apparently a secret softie. Hold up, they hated each other right now!    
  
All of this was too wild and entirely too much for her to handle. When she heard her future self say, "You know I love you right?" Sara knew she had to get out of there or she might have a meltdown.   
  
"And I love you too Sara."   
  
Yeah, she ran off through the rain, missing the knowing looks she got from her future self being thrown her way. 

She got back to the jumpship and just sat there for a while, that wasn’t anomoly, that was just… weird. There was  _ no way _ she would ever like Agent Sharpe, certainly  _ no way _ she would love her enough that they would be married and have children together. Her future was with the Legends, it would always be and no one could change that.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought, come yell at me on tumblr @ superstitious19 if you'd like!


End file.
